


Stirred Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seduction, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: Neal convinces Mozzie to stir up a magic potion which will make him irresistible to Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _It smelled like turpentine; it looked like India ink_  
>  _I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink_  
>     
>  _I didn't know if it was day or night_  
>  _I started kissin' everything in sight_  
>  _But when I kissed that cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine_  
>  _He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine_  
>   
>  _\--"Love Potion No. 9" written by Leiber/Stoller, 1959_

"Please Mozz," Neal begs his reluctant friend. "It's the only way. I've tried everything else I could think of."

"Then it is not meant to be," Mozzie objects.

"But it is. I just need a chance!" Neal insists. "If you can open his mind to it, I can do the rest myself. I know I can."

Mozzie tries to reason with his obsessed friend, "Neal, it's not a good idea. Are you forgetting that you and Peter already have an officially prescribed relationship? It is not a good idea to mix business and pleasure."

"Pl-eee-ze, Mozz," Neal begs pitifully. "You know how much I want this. It's driving me crazy!"

"Are you sure somebody didn't give YOU a potion?" challenges Mozzie. 

"I don't know and I don't care," Neal declares recklessly. "I just know I have to do this. I need to have sex with Peter. He wants me as much as I want him. 

"I'm telling you that is insane, Neal," insists Mozzie. "If Peter wants you, he will make a move. Otherwise, you should assume he doesn't."

"No! You know Peter. He won't allow himself to think of me that way no matter how much he wants me," Neal presses.

"And for good reason," Mozzie smiles. "Now let's just drop that subject."

"No! If you won't do it, can you teach me how?" Neal stubbornly persists. "I've made up my mind and I am not going to change it, so you might as well help me."

Mozzie sighs heavily, "Oh, foolish grasshopper. Why won't you ever listen? Suppose I agree to make the potion for you. How are you going to get him to drink it? Then, what will happen after that?"

Neal leers, "I'll get him to drink it! You know what will happen then."

"Suppose he hates himself afterward. Worse yet, suppose he hates you," Mozzie points out reasonably.

"Mmm, can you make it so he doesn't remember afterward?" suggests Neal.

"What's the point if he doesn't remember it?" Mozzie wonders.

"Well, I will remember it, of course!" Neal exclaims impatiently. "Come on, Mozzie."

"What about Elizabeth? Aren't you worried about how she'll feel?" reminds Mozzie.

"No, leave her out of it. I just want Peter. Let's not over complicate this," Neal says blithely.

Mozzie frowns, "That's not what I meant. Don't you think she would object to her husband having sex with you?"

"Oh, well, I'll make sure she doesn't know, and if Peter can't remember, he won't be able to tell her," Neal concludes.

"I still say this is a very bad idea," warns Mozz.

"But you'll do it? Will you? Please?" Neal wheedles. "I'll find a way to repay you."

Mozzie grins, "I demand to be paid with the most expensive bottle of wine in your collection, and no holding back, Neal."

"Okay, sure. Of course. It's worth it," Neal agrees readily. 

"Okay, then, but only because I'm afraid you'll try to get a potion from somebody else if I don't do it," Mozzie concedes, "I'm just mixing it for you, though. You're on your own figuring out how and when and where to give it to him."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Neal enthuses. "I knew I could count on you!"

"And Peter can never know that I had anything to do with it," Mozzie adds prudently.

Neal grins, "Of course not! I promise he will never know."

"Well, let's start collecting the ingredients then," Mozzie concludes. "It will take me a few days to get everything I need and to give it time to mature."

"Oh. A few days. Well, okay. I can use the time to make my plans," Neal consents. "Do you need me to get anything?"

"Um, eye of newt? Toe of frog? Bat fur? Spanish fly?" Mozzie muses. "Nah, I think I can find everything myself."

Neal looks a little green and gulps, "Ah, newts, frogs, bats? Maybe it's better if I don't know exactly what's in it."

"Probably," agrees Mozzie. "Leave it to me. Don't worry, I'll add something to make it taste good."

"Yeah, do that," Neal nods absently. His mind is already working on plans to get Peter alone and seduce him.

Mozzie bustles out and Neal wanders out onto the terrace. He sighs and absentmindedly adjusts his trousers as he imagines Peter wild with desire, unable to stop himself from touching Neal, caressing him, kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door intrudes on his thoughts and he hears Peter calling out, "Neal? Are you here?"

Neal shakes himself and responds, "Out here, Peter. On the terrace."

Peter stops to grab a beer from the refrigerator and joins Neal in the fresh air. He queries curiously, "Watcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing," Neal replies hastily. "Just getting some air."

He turns to face Peter and nearly collides with him. Their faces are inches apart and Neal is startled. They both freeze and, for a moment, Neal thinks Peter might kiss him.

He recovers and backs up a little bit, asking, "What's up, Peter?"

Neal self consciously glances down to see if his erection is showing. He could swear Peter is blushing.

Peter stammers, "I-I just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab a bite with me. El has gone out of town for awhile. Are you hungry?"

Neal murmurs, "So hungry.... oh, what? Yes, I am hungry. Want me to cook something?"

Peter smiles, "Sure, Chef Caffrey. Why don't you cook something? You know, if I weren't already married to such a wonderful woman, you would be my first choice for a spouse. You'd make a beautiful bride."

Now Neal is blushing. He demurs, "Oh, we'd drive each other crazy. It would never work."

Peter walks behind Neal and puts his arms around him and rests his head against Neal's. He purrs, "Aw, you know you love me."

Neal wriggles away and teases, "Well, you shouldn't take me for granted. Maybe I should play hard to get."

"I don't see how you could be much harder to get, Neal," protests Peter. "There is nothing easy about you."

Neal mutters, "I could be." At Peter's questioning glance, he clarifies, "I mean, you should try sometime."

Peter looks confused and asks, "Try what? Now you have me confused."

Neal gives him a big smile and says, "Never mind. Could you pour us some wine while I get this meal on the table?"

"What kind do you want?" Peter checks. "I think I'll stick with beer."

Neal teases, "Hey, live a little. Try something a little more exotic. Add a little spice to your life."

Peter examines his friend closely. "What's gotten into you this evening?"

"Ah, nothing. Let's eat!" Neal suggests. "By the way, how long is Elizabeth going to be out of town?"

"Two weeks, believe it or not," Peter answers. "I don't know what I'll do. I'm not used to being alone that long. Look, here I am on the first night she's gone, searching for food and companionship."

"Is that all?" ventures Neal. "I mean, I don't mind. I enjoy your company. Come over anytime."

"Thanks," grins Peter. "I can always count on you, can't I?"

After a pleasant evening and several glasses of wine and bottles of beer, Neal finally yawns and points out, "Hey, you shouldn't drive home. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Peter nods agreeably, "Yeah, that's a good idea. I can get up early in the morning and go home to get ready for work."

Neal moves over to the couch and offers a little nervousy, "You can take my bed, Peter. I'll sleep here on the couch."

Peter walks over and plops down next to Neal and rests a hand on Neal's knee. "Hey, buddy, you don't have to do that."

Neal turns to him with searching eyes and says, "No, really, it's okay. Peter, I.... I'm shorter than you are."

"Are you sure?" Peter checks. "Neal, is everything okay? You seem nervous."

"Oh, uh, no, uh, not really," Neal squirms. "Uh, Peter, you have your hand on my knee."

Peter looks surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. That doesn't bother you, does it? I mean, we're friends, aren't we?"

Neal sighs, "Yeah, we are. Go to bed, Peter."

Peter mischievously pecks a kiss on Neal's cheek before standing up and heading for the bathroom. Neal calls out, "There's an extra toothbrush in there."

Peter emerges from the bathroom in his boxer briefs and Neal's throats goes dry. He grabs a blanket to cover himself and instructs Peter to turn the lights off. Soon Peter is snoring regularly and Neal is lying on the couch wide awake. He comforts himself with the thought that soon Mozzie will come up with the potion for him to give to Peter and he finally falls asleep.

In the morning, Peter gets up and starts some coffee, smiling at Neal sprawled half on and half off of the couch with the blanket slipping off of him. Peter smiles fondly and goes over to straighten it and snug it around Neal.

Neal opens his hazy blue eyes and stares at Peter looking a little disoriented. He grins, "Oh, Peter. I thought I was dreaming."

Peter raises his brow and apologizes, "I'm sorry. You didn't sleep well, did you? I had a great night. Your bed is comfy."

Neal rolls over and groans, "I'm going to go take a cold shower."

"Is there something wrong with the hot water?" asks Peter obliviously. "It was fine a minute ago when I ran some for the coffee."

"Uh no," Neal admits. "I just meant.... oh nothing."

Peter shakes his head and watches as the younger man heads into the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around him. He doesn't think it's that cold in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

All day long, Peter and Neal work closely together in the office. It seems to Neal that Peter puts his hands on him every chance he gets. Not that Neal minds that. He just wonders if he is imagining it.

When the day finally ends, Peter goes home and Neal hopes to find Mozzie waiting at his place with the magic love potion. When there is no sign of him, Neal flops down onto the unmade bed that Peter slept in the night before. He luxuriates in the faint scent of Peter on his pillowcase.

Neal's hands drift down and he frees himself from his pants to indulge his fantasy. After relieving his tension, he falls asleep lying there with his hand on his sticky dick. 

The door opens and Neal sits up abruptly, hastily pulling the sheet up to cover himself. Mozzie smirks, "Couldn't wait, huh?"

Neal wipes himself off with the sheet and pulls up his pants as he climbs off the bed. He pleads hopefully, "Have you got it? Did you bring my potion?"

"Patience, young one," Mozzie cautions. "It needs to marinate for at least twenty-four hours before it reaches full strength."

"Where is it?" Neal asks excitedly. "Can I see it? Tell me how to use it. How much do I need? Can I put it in coffee or alcohol? Did you remember to add the amnesiac?"

Mozzie chuckles, "So eager. Really, Neal, I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Of course it is," Neal moans. "Peter spent he night here last night and it nearly drove me crazy. Elizabeth is out of town for two weeks so the timing is perfect!"

"Oh, well, then here it is. Use it sparingly," advises Mozzie. "A little bit goes a long way."

"Really?" Neal examines the small dark mysterious looking bottle. He asks nervously, "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, it's not a poison or anything?"

"Having second thoughts?" Mozzie teases. "Use it wisely, Neal. Good luck."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Neal asks, feeling a little panicky. "What if something goes wrong? Can I call you?"

"What could go wrong?" Mozzie airily dismisses him. "My part is done here. I'll be gone about, uh, let's see, oh, two weeks."

"Really, Mozz?" Neal whines. "You're abandoning me?"

"Look, I'm giving you what you begged for. I hope it meets all your expectations," Mozzie huffs. 

"I hope so, too," Neal murmurs as his short friend disappears out the door and down the stairs. He screws the cap off the bottle and sniffs the potion. He thinks he detects a faint scent of vanilla. He pours a drop into his hand and observes that it is a clear slightly syrupy solution. He gingerly dips a finger in and touches it to his tongue to taste it.

"Oh wow!" Neal whispers as he immediately feels hot and his cock springs up. "This is amazing!"

He remembers what Mozzie said about it needing to marinate and wonders if his reaction is just anticipatory or if the potion really is going to get stronger. He shivers with excitement. Neal impulsively licks the rest off of his hand and a big smile spreads across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal can hardly wait for a chance to try the potion on Peter. When it turns out that Peter is going to have to spend the night in the surveillance van, Neal volunteers to help. He buys a cup of coffee and carefully adds a couple of drops of Mozzie's concoction.

Neal hops into the van, practically quivering with anticipation, but he is surprised to find Clinton Jones waiting for him. He inquires as coolly as he can, "Hey, where's Peter?"

Jones reaches out for the cup in Neal's hand and says, "Oh, is that for me? Thanks, Caffrey. Peter said he thought the two of us could handle the surveillance tonight without him. He went home to call Elizabeth. You know, she's out of town and I think he's really missing her."

Neal reluctantly hands the coffee to Jones and he takes a big gulp before Neal can think of any way to stop him. Jones comments, "Damn! That's good coffee. You always know where to get the best of everything, don't you?"

"Not always, Jones," Neal sighs ironically; then adds, "Hey, can I have a sip of that? I only bought one cup."

"Oh, sure," Jones agrees, handing the cup back to him. "Share and share alike, I always say."

Neal swallows some coffee and manages to spill the rest. Jones hastily helps him mop it up, questioning, "Hey, what happened?"

As Jones lifts his head up after sponging coffee off the floor in the cramped van, his head is positioned between Neal's legs at crotch level. He looks up at Neal with a mischievous look and asks suggestively, "Hey, Caffrey, have you ever had sex in the van?"

Neal is embarrassed as his cock springs to life and stammers, "Well, n-no. I never thought about it."

Jones is still poised between Neal's legs with his mouth next to Neal's obviously excited cock. He reaches up and strokes Neal's thigh and quietly volunteers, "I give a great blow job, Neal. Are you up for that?"

Neal moans helplessly, "Oh yeah, I'm up for it, all right, but you don't have to do that."

Jones is already unbuckling Neal's belt as he grunts, "No problem. I want to."

Neal leans back and gives in. It definitely isn't what he planned, but there's no denying how good it feels. He closes his eyes and places one hand on Clintons' nubby head and pulls him closer.

Both men are totally absorbed in what they are doing until they hear Diana's voice come over the speaker, saying, "Did you guys catch that exchange? I hope you got a good look at those guys' faces."

Clinton pulls back abruptly and exclaims, "What the hell?"

Neal groans, "Ohhh, wait. No, never mind. Can you see their faces, Jones?"

Jones shakes his head and mourns, "Nope, they're gone. Oh, how are we going to explain this to Diana?"

He notices Neal zipping his pants over his wilting erection and adds, "Oohh, sorry, Neal."

Neal sighs, "That's okay. I'll go get us some more coffee while you figure out what to tell Diana."

Jones grins, "Wait, even though we weren't watching, their images may have been captured. Let me wind this camera footage back a bit. There! Can you make out their faces?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of," Neal speculates. "Hey, isn't that our suspect on the right?"

"It sure is," chuckles Jones just as Diana arrives at the door of the van.

Diana wrinkles her nose and grumbles, "Boy, it sure smells male in here!"

Neal says expansively, "Welcome, Diana. I'm sure having you here will fix that. Look, we captured the images of those guys' faces. Could you see what they exchanged?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys fell asleep in here when you didn't respond," mutters Diana.

Neal smiles mischievously at Clinton Jones and avers, "Certainly not!"

Jones suggests pointedly, "Caffrey, weren't you going to get us some more of that excellent coffee? Those guys won't be coming back tonight, so I guess we're done here. I can give you a ride home if you want."

Neal nods enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, that would be great!"

Diana looks quizically between the two of them, but gives up and concludes, "I guess that's right. We can analyze these pictures tomorrow. You can lock up the van and leave it here tonight."

As they start out for Jones' car, Neal says giddily, "We're closest to your place, aren't we?"

Jones nods enthusiastically, "We sure are. Come on! Sex in the van is kind of cramped anyway, I always say."

They stop to get more coffee and Neal sneaks in another drop of his potion. As soon as Clinton unlocks his front door, the two of them hastily begin stripping their clothes off and pawing at each other eagerly. 

They come together for a long wet kiss when they are both down to their underwear. Neal glances down at their dicks tenting out their briefs and grins broadly, "Looks like we're all ready!"

Clinton grabs him and wrestles him onto his king size bed. Neal works his way down Clinton's smooth muscular body and Clinton pulls him closer, moaning as Neal mouths his very large gorgeous cock. Clinton chuckles when Neal murmurs, "Mmm, it's a shame you have to keep this big boy hidden all day."

They spend the next couple of hours thoroughly enjoying each other's bodies, feeling a glowing affection in addition to intense arousal. At some point, Neal whispers, "This stuff is really amazing, isn't it?"

At Jones' curious look, he shakes his head and soothes, "Oh, never mind. Let's enjoy this night, okay?"

Jones gives him a loving kiss and agrees, "I am thoroughly enjoying this, Neal. Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Neal groans as Clinton dons a condom and rubs lube into Neal's hole. "Ooh, I really am."

Much later, a very sated Neal creeps outs of bed, giving Jones a fond caress before he dresses and heads home to finish out the night in his own bed. Before leaving, Neal carefully throws away the used condoms and places the lube back in a drawer.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Neal wonders at first at the strange erotic dream he had until he notices the very real burn in his ass. He checks his clothes and finds the little brown bottle in his shirt pocket. He shakes his head and wanders into the shower, trying to remember the events of the night before.

By the time he gets to work, Neal is wary as to how Jones will treat him, but he soon realizes that Jones is as unsure of the previous evening's activities as he is. While they wait for Peter in the conference room, Jones absently starts humming.

When Neal realizes what it is, he winks and sings along softly, " _When I kissed a cop down on 34th and Vine, he broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine._ "

To Neal's amusement, Jones smiles and shakes his head, "I don't know what made me think of that old song."

Diana studies the two of them suspiciously until Peter comes in and then describes the events of the evening from her point of view to Peter.

Peter quizzes them suspiciously, "And that's it? All you got were these recorded images of their faces? Why didn't you focus in on the exchange? What were you two doing in that van anyway?"

Both of them flush and shrug, but Peter finally concludes, "I guess it's more important for me to be there with you than I thought."

Neal squirms and giggles suspiciously, but the others ignore him as they go on with their meeting. He surreptitiously pats the little bottle in his shirt pocket and starts daydreaming of how he will get Peter to drink some of it.

The day finally ends and Peter waves Neal into his office. He smiles, "Long day, huh? Want to come over to my house this evening? Elizabeth left some casseroles for me to heat up."

"Sounds delicious," Neal agrees eagerly. He can barely contain his excitement, even if he is a bit tired from the exertions of the night before.

As soon as they get to Peter's home, Peter excuses himself to call Elizabeth. He suggests, "Why don't you go ahead and heat up a casserole from the refrigerator. I think I'll grab a beer, but you can open a bottle of wine if you want to."

Neal bustles around the kitchen and takes out the potion to add some to Peter's food. He can overhear Peter's side of the conversation, though, and he feels increasingly uncomfortable about seducing Peter. The man is so clearly in love with his wife.

As he reluctantly puts the little bottle back into his pocket without pouring any, a snatch of Peter's conversation catches his attention. "Yeah, I know, hon. I just haven't had a chance yet. He's here now, though."

Neal listens closely as Peter continues, "I will. Yeah. I'm going to tell him tonight. You are the best wife in the whole world. I love you, hon."

Peter comes into the kitchen and leans up against the doorway. Neal can't resist asking, "What are you going to tell me tonight, Peter? Sorry, I overheard your conversation."

Peter looks embarrassed, but before he can answer, his phone rings. He picks it up and listens briefly. He sighs and concludes, "Yeah, okay. I will. Neal's here with me. I'll bring him along. Okay. Be there soon."

Neal looks at him expectantly and Peter explains apologetically, "That was Diana. She found a witness she wants me to interview. We have to go back to the office."

Neal balks, "Wait, can't we eat first, Peter? I just heated this up."

Peter agrees reluctantly, "Okay, but let's make it fast. Diana is afraid the witness will get spooked and leave if we don't get there soon."

Neal glumly wolfs down his meal and wraps up the rest of the food to put back in the refrigerator. Peter looks at him sympathetically and suggests, "You know what? Why don't you stay here and rest. I can see you're still tired from last night."

Neal nods, "Yeah, I guess I am, but Peter, can we talk when you get back?"

Peter ruffles Neal's hair fondly and promises, "Yeah, we will. I shouldn't be too long."

Neal washes the dishes, finishes his wine, loosens his tie, kicks off his shoes, and lies down on the couch. He stays awake for awhile wondering what Peter wants to tell him, but he finally gives up and drifts into sleep.

Later when Peter gets home, he smiles indulgently at his sleeping friend, looking so innocent and peaceful. He gently strokes Neal's soft hair and decides, _"Oh well, we can talk tomorrow."_


	6. Chapter 6

Neal is awakened by sunlight pouring in the windows. He rolls over and tries to hide his face, but he's stiff and sore from spending another night on a sofa. As he sits up, he absently checks for the little bottle in his pocket, but it isn't there. He frantically jumps up and searches until he finds it hidden down between a couple of cushions. 

Neal sighs with relief and folds the blanket neatly. He sneaks up the stairs to use the bathroom and as he goes by the bedroom, Neal peeks in and sees Peter lying on one side cuddling a pillow. He has a sweet smile on his face and Neal assumes he is dreaming of Elizabeth.

Back downstairs, Neal puts on his jacket and shoes and grabs his hat. He leaves a little note for Peter on the table: _Went home to change clothes. See you at the office. We still need to talk. Neal_. He adds a smiley face and slips out the door.

Peter shows up at the office soon after Neal gets there. He complains, "Neal, why didn't you wake me up? I forgot to set the alarm clock."

Jones scrutinizes them and comments, "Neal, you staying at Peter's place now? You sure get around, boy."

"What does that mean?" asks Peter. Diana senses the tension and quickly jumps in to start their morning meeting. Neal breathes a sigh of relief and keeps his head down, not wanting to look at either Clinton or Peter.

He tunes back in as he hears Diana say, "So it looks like the fence is Alex Hunter. Neal, do you think you can find her?"

Peter starts to object, but Neal volunteers, "Yeah, I think so. I know how to get a message to her. We'll see if she will respond."

"Any reason she wouldn't?" asks Jones, with a slight touch of jealousy. "I know you two used to be close. Are you still on good terms?"

Peter breaks in, just a little annoyed, "Neal isn't dating Alex any more. When was the last time you saw her anyway?"

"Not for a while," Neal answers vaguely. "How soon do we need her? Can it wait till tomorrow or do you need her today?"

Diana urges, "The sooner the better, Caffrey. This case is developing fast and she may be the key to solving it."

Neal shoots a questioning look at Peter, who sighs, "Okay, Neal, you can go. Keep in touch with us. No going off the reservation."

"Me?" Neal asks with an innocent smile. "Hey, you asked me to find Alex and that's what I'm going to do. Why don't you drop by for lunch and I'll fill you in on my progress."

Both Jones and Peter look disturbed, but Diana brings their attention back to the case as Neal flips on his hat and slips out the door. When he gets out on the street, he takes out his phone and calls Alex. To his surprise, she answers right away.

Alex purrs sexily, "Hi Neal. I wondered how soon I was going to hear from you."

Neal responds, "Then I guess you know why I'm calling you. Peter wants to talk to you."

"I'm sure he does, but what about what I want, Neal?" Alex coos playfully.

"Um, Alex, I have plans for this evening, but do you think you could stop by my place tomorrow morning?" Neal offers. "We can talk then about anything you want and then we can go into the FBI office."

"Really? That's your best offer?" Alex resists. "You know I'm not very comfortable in the feds' office."

"Well you've been there before. Nothing to worry about. They need your help with a case. That's all," Neal soothes. "See you tomorrow, all right?"

Neal fingers the little bottle in his shirt pocket. His attack of conscience has subsided and he starts making plans to surprise Peter with a romantic afternoon. He glances at his watch and decides he has time for a haircut, facial, and manicure. On his way home, he stops to buy a lobster salad and a bottle of nice champagne.

When he hears the knock on his door, Neal's eyes sparkle as he goes to the door with a glass of champagne in each hand. He is carefully rumpled for a seductive look and he can hardly contain his excitement. 

He is shocked to find Alex is standing there looking highly amused. She takes a glass from his hand and flirts, "Oh, all this for me, Neal? But I thought you weren't expecting me until tomorrow?"

Neal gasps, "Yes, that's right. I, uh, was kind of expecting someone else this afternoon."

To his chagrin, Alex steps inside the door and eagerly sips the champagne that has been doctored with Mozzie's potion. Without thinking, he takes a gulp from his own glass, as he reaches for his phone to call Peter.

When Peter answers, Neal steps into the kitchen with his back to Alex and quietly warns, "Uh, Peter, about lunch. Um, now is not a good time. You see, Alex...."

He hears Peter right behind him finish, "....is here now. I see."

Neal whirls around and moans, "Peter! This is not what you think it is. Alex just...."

Peter interrupts tersely, "I understand, Neal. It's all right. I'll just go back to the office now and talk to you later."

"No! Ohhh, well, yeah, maybe that is a good idea," Neal backtracks, glancing at Alex who is staring lustfully at him. "I'll explain later."

Peter leaves and Alex approaches Neal and puts her arms around him. She asks coyly, "Who were you really expecting? I'm sure you didn't prepare this nice luncheon for Agent Burke."

Neal feels the tainted champagne taking effect and replies smoothly, "Aw, I knew you couldn't wait to see me. Let's eat this delicious lobster salad while it's fresh. Can I pour you another glass of champagne?"

Alex gives him a suspicious look, but she accepts another glass from hm and sits down at the table. Neal joins her and the two flirt and tease each other while they enjoy their meal and sip more champagne.

When they are finished, Neal gets up and goes around the table to gently pull Alex up out of her chair. He plays with her long brown curls and traces a finger seductively down her cheek. She eagerly leans in to kiss him, surprised and thrilled by his passionate response.

Neal literally sweeps her off her feet and carries her to his bed. She lies back and closes her eyes while he slowly strips off her clothing, kissing as he goes. When he has her naked, he quickly sheds his own clothing and mounts her. 

Alex opens her eyes to see his toned muscular body poised over her with his cock rock hard and ready to enter her. Somehow, he has managed to find a condom and get it on. She gives him a sexy smile and draws him down to kiss him deeply as he plunges into her.

Alex comes again and again in luxurious waves, but she is insatiable. Neal has barely recovered when Alex hands him another condom. She positions herself over him and has her way with him. Neal groans and holds her close and kisses her all over. In a little while, they giggle together as he enters her for a third time.

Afterward, Neal lies back onto the pillows, completely drained. Alex watches fondly as he falls asleep and then gives him a light kiss before collecting her clothes and getting dressed. She whisper softly, "Sorry Neal, but I have to go."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Neal awakens slowly and reaches for Alex. When he realizes she is not in bed, he sits up and groggily calls her name. "Hey, Alex? Where are you? Are you in the bathroom? That was some fantastic sex we had last night."

Gradually, he realizes that Alex is not there and at first he wonders if he imagined the whole thing. Then he begins to worry about whether she is going to show up to go to work with him to talk to Peter about the case. He hopes maybe she just went out to pick up some breakfast. He looks around for a note but doesn't find one. 

As Neal is getting dressed, his phone rings and he thinks it must be Alex. Smiling, he asnswers, "Hey sweetie, you had me worried for a minute there."

Peter's bemused voice asks, "Oh? What are you worried about, sweetheart?"

"Oh, oh Peter, oh hi," Neal fumbles. "I, uh, I'm worried that I won't be able to find Alex this morning."

"Is that why you called me 'sweetie'?" Peter teases. "Come on, Neal. What happened?"

"Well, um, Alex and I had lunch yesterday, as you know, and she promised she would come to work with me this morning so you could question her," Neal explains awkwardly, "but..."

"But? But what, Neal?" Peter pursues impatiently. 

"But she's not here," Neal confesses miserably. "I was hoping maybe this call was from her."

"Did something happen yesterday, Neal? Is Alex mad at you or something?" Peter wonders.

"N-no, no, nothing like that," Neal stammers. "She was fine, more than fine... I mean..."

"Yes, Neal?" Peter presses. "Listen, why don't you try to call her?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Neal agrees reluctantly. "Do you really need her, though?"

"Well, yes, we do," Peter tells him grumpily. "Neal, I don't understand what's going on with you lately."

Neal promises glumly, "I'll try to find her, Peter."

When he finally walks into the office, Peter motions to him urgently and commands sternly, "Neal. Conference room. Now."

Neal sees that the whole team is gathered and then looks up to see a video of Alex Hunter struggling to free herself from ropes tied tightly around her. He gasps, "What?!"

Peter shushes him, "Just listen, Neal. See if you can figure out what she is talking about."

Alex is pleading with someone, "I'll get it for you. I'll get it from Neal. He can tell you how it's made."

Neal suddenly recalls showing Alex the little bottle of potion the night before and explaining to her what it was during a break in their lovemaking. He fidgets uncomfortably as everyone in the room turns to look at him.

"But how did you get this video? Where did it come from?" Neal anguishes.

Peter says calmly, "Someone sent it to me. Any idea what she is talking about."

"I might," Neal admits. He realizes that he doesn't know exactly where his bottle of potion is at this moment. He urges, "But we have to find her. We have to help her, Peter."

Jones breaks in, "We've got it. We traced the signal and we have her location!"

Peter orders tersely, "Let's go. Neal, you come with me. I want some answers. Now."

On their way to the address, Neal reluctantly fills Peter in about the love potion he had Mozzie concoct for him. He admits that he has tried the potion a couple of times. Peter stares at him in disbelief until Neal nervously admonishes him to watch where he is driving.

When they arrive at the address where the video was sent, they discover two men out cold on the floor among the ropes and Alex Hunter about to climb out a window. 

She smiles engagingly at Neal, "Thanks for coming, sweetie. I knew you would."

She tosses the little brown bottle to him as she slips away. "Here, Neal. Take this back. It's nothing but trouble anyway."

Neal reaches out to catch it, but Peter handily intercepts it. He clutches it in his hand as he instructs Diana and Jones to cuff the men on the floor, who are groggily coming around. Neal recognizes them as their suspect and the other man from the recorded exchange they had witnessed from the van.

Peter watches as Alex disappears through the window, but he dismisses the rest of his team, saying, "Aw, let her go. We've got these two guys. She led us right to them." He turns to Neal and adds grimly, "I'm taking this back to the office to have it analyzed."

Neal sheepishly follows Peter back to his car. Peter questions, "Mozzie made this for you? But why? So you could sleep with Alex?"

"No, not just Alex," Neal blurts out, "I slept with Jones, too. It's kind of hard to remember."

After a few awkward hours, Peter sits at his desk shaking his head in disbelief. He studies Neal and confronts him, "Got the lab results back. Eye of newt, toe of frog, bat hair, Spanish fly, a hint of vanilla flavoring? Neal, what is this stuff?"

Neal refuses to look him in the eye. He mumbles, "I asked Mozzie to make a potion that would make me irresistible to you."

"You what?? Why?" Peter questions. He lowers his voice and orders, "Come on, let's get out of here. We need to have that talk we were going to have the other night."

Neal miserably follows Peter to his car and silently keeps his face turned toward the window until they reach June's house. When they gets upstairs, Peter says seriously, "Take off your jacket and sit down, Neal. We are going to talk now."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter sits down next to Neal on the couch and sighs, "The other night when you overheard me talikng to Elizabeth she was urging me to be honest with you about how I feel about you."

Neal looks up curiously and wonders, "What do you mean by how you feel about me?"

Peter gives him a sympathetic look and wraps his arm around Neal's shoulder. He continues softly, "I am attracted to you, Neal. I have been for quite awhile."

Neal exhales softly, "But Elizabeth.... You two are so happy together. I didn't give you the potion the other night because I felt too guilty to interfere with that."

"That's just it," Peter says encouragingly. "No one could ever come between Elizabeth and me. She knows that."

"So she told you to let me down gently?" Neal guesses. "I feel like such a fool. I'm sorry, Peter."

"No, no, Neal, you're missing the point. Elizabeth wants me to see if you feel the same way about me as I do about you. She thinks we should be honest and act on our feelings," Peter explains impatiently.

"She does?" Neal asks incredulously. "Peter! That's amazing. I mean...."

The rest of his words are cut off by Peter's mouth firmly over his. Neal loves being kissed and he eagerly kisses back, but he is chagrined to find that nothing is happening between his legs. He giggles with embarrassment and murmurs, "Um, Peter?" 

Peter tries to resume their kiss as he responds, "Yes, Neal. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that, well, you see, I can't remember everything from last night, but I think Alex and I, uh," Neal tries to explain. "I just don't think I can do this right now." 

Peter questions, "Neal, I didn't realize that you are so committed to Alex. When did this happen?"

Neal hastily assures him, "No, no, it's not that. It has nothing to do with Alex, except that last night....Well, I'm just a little worn out, I guess."

Peter gradually comprehends what Neal is trying to tell him. He laughs, "Are you kidding? Are you telling me that Neal Caffrey can't...."

Neal puts a hand over Peter's mouth and closes his eyes in embarrassment. He drops his head into his hands and groans, "Oh, I don't believe this. I've been wanting you so badly, and now..."

Peter takes mercy on him and soothes, "It's okay. Really. Maybe another time."

He starts to get up, but Neal pulls him back down, exclaiming, "No! Don't go. Please, Peter, don't leave."

Peter smiles encouragingly, "Hey, how about if I fix us some drinks. Maybe that will help you relax."

Reluctantly, Neal lets him go and agrees, "Yeah, maybe. There's another bottle of champagne in the refrig. Do you want some of that?"

"Sure," Peter consents amiably and then mutters, "Maybe we'll find something to celebrate."

Neal moans, "Pee-terrr, I'm sorry. I am."

Peter returns with their champagne and comforts, "Don't be sorry. It's okay, Neal. I understand."

They sit together uneasily sipping their champagne with little to say. Neal offers weakly, "Want to talk about the case?"

"Not really," Peter declines. After a moment, he asks awkwardly, "So, you and Jones, huh?"

Neal blushes with embarrassment and takes a big gulp of champagne. He says, "I wish I hadn't mentioned that. I'm not sure he even remembers anyway."

"Oh, I'll bet it was memorable," Peter insists. "And Alex. Like old times, huh?"

"Ohhh, I really am sorry, Peter," Neal repeats. He drinks some more champagne and Peter does the same.

After another uncomfortable silence, Neal sets his glass down and looks slyly at Peter, who is grinning at him expectantly. Neal beams back at him and deduces, "Peter! You put some of the potion in my drink, didn't you?"

"In _our_ drinks," Peter corrects. He sets his glass down too, as he tentatively approaches Neal.

Neal exuberantly grabs Peter and pushes him down on the couch, practically climbing on top of him as he tries another kiss. After a long satisfying connection of lips and tongues, Peter feels Neal's hard cock unmistakeably pressing against his leg. He chuckles, "Wow, that stuff really works, huh?"

Neal happily nods and giggles before resuming his attack on Peter's mouth while his hands eagerly explore the contours of his hard body. Peter gives in for a minute and then suggests, "Why don't we get a little more comfortable?"

Neal barely stops kissing and stroking him as they remove each other's clothing and stumble over to the bed. He playfully pulls Peter down on top of him and their excited erections press together.

Neal's clear blue eyes look up at Peter in wonder and he sighs, "I've been dreaming of this for so long. I sure hope I won't forget it as soon as it's over."

Peter pins him to the mattress and growls, "Oh, you'll remember this. I promise."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
